Traps
There's a total of 9 traps , each being able to catch from 1 to 3 different animals. When you fail to find an animal, you find ingredients or the elusive Tsuchinoko, which gives you 5. You can only upgrade traps after you've complete Badger's stage. Clap Trap |med = |lv0cost = 0|level = tutorial|ingredient = Wheat|ingredientno = 43|lv0meat = 8|lv1cost = 800|lv3meat = 7|lv3chance = 12|lv4cost = 28,800|lv4meat = 9|lv4chance = 16|lv3cost = 12,700|lv5cost = 56,300|lv5meat = 13|lv5chance = 21|lv6cost = 90,100|lv6meat = 15|lv6chance = 24|lv7cost = 99,100|lv7meat = 20|lv7chance = 27|lv8cost = 117,200|lv8meat = 24|lv8chance = 29|lv9cost = 144,200|lv9meat = 28|lv9chance = 31|lv10cost = 171,200|lv10meat = 33|lv10chance = 35}} Cage Trap 8|lv3cost = 16,100|lv3meat = 7|lv3chance = 11|lv4cost = 33,400|lv4meat = 9|lv4chance = 16|lv5cost = 64,600|lv5meat = 13|lv5chance = 20|lv6cost = 98,700|lv6meat = 15|lv6chance = 23|lv7cost = 107,900|lv7meat = 20|lv7chance = 26|lv8cost = 126,700|lv8meat = 24|lv8chance = 28|lv9cost = 154,700|lv9meat = 28|lv9chance = 30|lv10cost = 182,800|lv10meat = 33|lv10chance = 34}} Raven Catcher 13 8|lv6cost = 110,100|lv6meat = 22|lv6chance = 23|lv7cost = 119,700|lv7meat = 28|lv7chance = 26|lv8cost = 139,500|lv8meat = 33|lv8chance = 28|lv9cost = 168,900|lv9meat = 39|lv9chance = 30|lv10cost = 198,200|lv10meat = 45|lv10chance = 34|lv4cost = 39,600}} Camoflauged Trap 9 8|lv0chance = 50|level = 14|lv0cost = 13,700|lv1cost = 7,300|lv1meat = 2|lv1chance = 3|lv2cost = 12,400|lv2meat = 5|lv2chance = 7|lv5cost = 83,000|lv5meat = 14|lv5chance = 19|lv6cost = 117,600|lv6meat = 17|lv6chance = 23|lv7cost = 127,400|lv7meat = 22|lv7chance = 26|lv8cost = 147,900|lv8meat = 26|lv8chance = 28|lv9cost = 178,100|lv9meat = 30|lv9chance = 30|lv10cost = 208,400|lv10meat = 36|lv10chance = 34|lv3cost = 23,800}} Mist Net 9 8|lv3meat = 8|lv3chance = 11|lv4cost = 50,900|lv4meat = 10|lv4chance = 16|lv3cost = 29,300|lv5cost = 96,000|lv5meat = 14|lv5chance = 20|lv6cost = 131,000|lv6meat = 17|lv6chance = 24|lv7cost = 141,300|lv7meat = 22|lv7chance = 27|lv8cost = 162,900|lv8meat = 26|lv8chance = 29|lv9cost = 194,800|lv9meat = 30|lv9chance = 31|lv10cost = 226,600|lv10meat = 36|lv10chance = 35}} Noose Snare 8|lv0chance = 52|level = 22|lv0cost = 26,000|lv5meat = 13|lv5chance = 19|lv6cost = 141,500|lv6meat = 15|lv6chance = 23|lv2cost = 20,000|lv2meat = 4|lv2chance = 7|lv3cost = 34,000|lv3meat = 7|lv3chance = 11|lv4cost = 57,000|lv4meat = 9|lv4chance = 15|lv5cost = 106,000|lv7cost = 152,000|lv7meat = 20|lv7chance = 26|lv8cost = 174,500|lv8meat = 24|lv8chance = 28|lv9cost = 207,600|lv9meat = 28|lv9chance = 30|lv10cost = 240,700|lv10meat = 33|lv10chance = 34}} Smart Trap 9 8|lv3meat = 8|lv3chance = 10|lv4cost = 70,000|lv4meat = 10|lv4chance = 14|lv0chance = 45|level = 26|lv0cost = 38,000|lv1cost = 19,000|lv1meat = 2|lv1chance = 3|lv5cost = 131,000|lv5meat = 14|lv5chance = 18|lv6cost = 166,800|lv6meat = 17|lv6chance = 21|lv7cost = 178,100|lv7meat = 22|lv7chance = 24|lv8cost = 202,900|lv8meat = 26|lv8chance = 26|lv9cost = 239,000|lv9meat = 30|lv9chance = 28|lv10cost = 275,000|lv10meat = 36|lv10chance = 32|lv2cost = 29,000|lv2meat = 5|lv2chance = 6|lv3cost = 44,000}} Bird Funnel 7 11 8|lv0chance = 40|lv3meat = 7|lv3chance = 9|lv4cost = 84,000|lv4meat = 9|lv4chance = 13|level = 32|lv0cost = 51,000|lv1cost = 25,000|lv1meat = 2|lv1chance = 2|lv5meat = 12|lv5chance = 17|lv6cost = 192,200|lv6meat = 14|lv6chance = 20|lv5cost = 155,000|lv7cost = 204,200|lv7meat = 19|lv7chance = 23|lv8cost = 231,200|lv8meat = 23|lv8chance = 25|lv9cost = 270,300|lv9meat = 26|lv9chance = 27|lv10cost = 309,300|lv10meat = 31|lv10chance = 31|lv2cost = 37000|lv2meat = 4|lv2chance = 6|lv3cost = 54000}} Drum Trap 9 9 8|lv0chance = 40|lv3meat = 8|lv3chance = 9|lv4cost = 134,000|lv4meat = 10|lv4chance = 13|level = 38|lv1cost = 47,000|lv1meat = 2|lv1chance = 2|lv0cost = 97,000|lv5cost = 245,000|lv5meat = 14|lv5chance = 17|lv6cost = 285,000|lv6meat = 17|lv6chance = 20|lv7cost = 299,700|lv7meat = 22|lv7chance = 23|lv8cost = 335,000|lv8meat = 26|lv8chance = 25|lv9cost = 384,900|lv9meat = 30|lv9chance = 27|lv10cost = 434,900|lv10meat = 36|lv10chance = 31}} Gigantic Trap 11 11 18|lv0chance = 43|lv1cost = 89,000|lv1meat = 3|lv1chance = 3|level = 64|lv0cost = 187,000}}Category:List